Always With You
by KawaiiDemons
Summary: Sesshoumaru wants Kagome to stay home instead of coming to see him in New York, but she refuses. She and Kikyou have a flight out on September 11th... SessKag InuKik


**Always With You**

Just something that's been sitting around in a folder. Even though the event happened a few years ago, I had to get this out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but know that the event is real.

September 10th

Sesshoumaru looks over at his wife of five years and sighs. Even though they had been married so long, they still felt like newly weds. Today was his last day at home for a while; for he had to catch a flight out to New York today for a tournament. Kagome wouldn't be able to join him until after her meeting tomorrow. Pulling her into his arms, he kisses her cheek.

"Just come with me Kagome. Forget that boring meeting."

"Ah, sweetheart..."

"Fine, why don't I just stay here and fly out with you tomorrow?"

"You guys have to practice and register."

He sighs once more.

" I have an idea though..."

"And what's that?"

"This."

She kisses him and opens his shirt.

"Just one more time before you leave."

He smirks and lies her back.

"You're acting as if this is the last time we're going to be doing this."

"You never know."

"No, death's not coming anytime soon."

At the Airport

Sesshoumaru runs through the gates just in time to board his plane. His younger brother Inuyasha waves him down.

"Hey Sessh, come on!"

Said man takes the empty seat next to his brother.

"Whatsup? Why are you so late?"

"Kagome and I were..."

"Fucking again?"

Sesshoumaru looks at Inuyasha and frowns.

"Do you fuck Kikyou?"

"No."

"Then why do you say that about Kagome and I?"

"I'm sorry, geez. Making love then?"

"Yes, we were."

"Figures."

"Where is Kikyou anyway?"

"She wanted to keep her cousin company and fly out tomorrow."

"So what's the problem?"

"She called me selfish."

The elder quirks an eyebrow at his scowling brother.

"You told her to leave Kagome and come with you, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"Inuyasha."

"I can't help it if I wanted some much needed free time with my wife."

"You are truly selfish."

"Well, if you had a son like mine, you'd understand."

Sessh smirks and looks out the window.

"You're right, Souta is better behaved than little Yasha."

"Hey!"

That Night

Sesshoumaru is lying in bed, having a _dream_ about him and Kagome.

_I love you Kagome_.

_Oh God, I love you too Sessh_.

_She wraps her legs tighter around him as he leans down and kisses her exposed neck._

_Sesshoumaru, no..._

_No?_

_No, no Sessh!_

_He pulls away and looks down at her body and sees her covered in blood._

_Kagome!_

Shooting up in bed and panting hard, Sesshoumaru looks over at the clock. It mocks him with the time of 1:19am. Wasting no more time, he reaches for the phone and calls his wife.

"Pick up the phone Kags, pick up."

"Hello?"

He sighs when he hears he tired and groggy voice on the other end.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

"Sessh? Yeah I'm fine."

"I just had a nightmare where you died."

"No sweetheart, I'm fine."

His eyes narrow with worry as he just sits there.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't want you to come to New York."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Sessh, I'll be on flight 506 coming in at 9am."

"Kags, please don't come..."

"I'm coming to join you."

September 11th

Kagome and Kikyou board flight 506 headed for New York while talking and laughing. Kikyou checks her cell phone for any missed calls as she takes her seat.

"Hmm, my battery seems to be low. And I just charged it all night. I'll never understand these things. Can I forward all my calls to your phone?"

Giggling, Kagome nods.

"Sure, go ahead."

She does and then puts it away.

"He didn't even call me."

"Who? Inuyasha?"

"Yes. He can be such a baby sometimes."

"He only wanted to spend some time alone with you. Can you blame him?"

30 minutes later

Kagome is wrapping a makeshift bandage around Kikyou's arm where she was shot at. Terrorists took over the plane not long after takeoff.

"You didn't have to shoot her!"

"Shut up or I'll shoot you too!"

"What do you want from us!"

"We will prove a point! When we smash this plane into one of the twin towers, the President will know that he has crossed the wrong country! Long live Bin Laden!"

They all cheer as tears form in Kagome's eyes while assessing her cousin's health.

At Practice

Inuyasha flexes his arm to shake off the pain.

"Dammit."

"What is wrong with you?"

"My arm is killing me."

"Don't try to get out of practice by claiming to have popped your arm out of place."

"Shut up, I'm not joking! It just started hurting suddenly."

"You mean right here?"

He stabs Inuyasha in the arm with his finger.

"Oww! Yeah!"

He stops and looks at his older brother.

"I think the pain is from Kikyou."

"What?"

"Something's wrong with her."

He dials her cell from his own.

Kagome's phone rings and she looks at the terrorist looking at her.

"Can I answer it?"

"Answer! It matters to no one now!"

"Hello?"

"Kagome? Where's Kikyou!"

"She's right here, hold on."

She hands the phone over to the wounded woman.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kikyou, are you alright? I got this pain in my arm and I thought that you may be..."

"I am hurt."

"What's wrong?"

"I was shot in my arm by a terrorist. They took over the plane and are planning to crash it into one of the twin towers."

"WHAT?"

"Inuyasha, if I don't make it, I love you."

"Kikyou, don't talk like that! You have to live! Dammit don't die on me!"

Sesshoumaru looks at him and quirks an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

The phone dies.

"Kikyou! Kikyou! Oh my God!"

"Was she..."

"Terrorists took over their plane and are planning a mass suicide."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widen. Kagome was on that plane!

On the Plane

Kagome squeezes Kikyou's hand as they near their target.

"Call your families! Say goodbye to them! Our success is near!"

The terrorists cheer while Kikyou checks to see if her phone has died yet. Seeing that it hasn't, she calls Inuyasha. Kagome calls Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome!"

"Oh Sessh, I'm sorry. I love you so much."

Trying not to cry.

"Kagome, I told you not to come."

Near tears himself.

"I know, and I should've listened. I don't want to come today."

"Please God, I love you so much Kagome."

"Inuyasha, forgive me."

"No, don't blame yourself."

"Inuyasha, I'm pregnant again."

He finally breaks down in tears.

"No, don't leave me! I need you! Yasha needs you! I love you!"

"I hear the sound of Angels calling me. I love you too. I always..."

The phone goes dead.

"Kagome!"

"Kikyou!"

Sesshoumaru stands there as Inuyasha falls to his knees covering his heart. He starts panting hard.

"She's...I can't...breathe."

He falls over and Sesshoumaru runs over to him.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong?"

"She's hurt so bad...I can feel it. My heart...hurts."

"Hold on, I'll call you an ambulance."

"She wants me to join her. I wanna go with her."

"Inuyasha, get up!"

"I think I'm dying."

"You're not dying!"

"Tell Yasha that we love him."

His grip loosens as his eyes shut and his breathing stops.

September 13th

Sesshoumaru walks into Kagome's hospital room with Souta in his arms. She's been in a coma since they found her.

"Is mommy gone bye-bye?"

"No, she's waiting on something."

Souta climbs onto the bed with his mother and lies his head on her stomach.

"I miss you mommy."

Sesshoumaru lies next to her and kisses her cheek.

"I wish you would've stayed home like I told you to."

"Daddy did Yasha die because cause he missed his mom and dad?"

"I think so?"

"That's sad."

"Yes, it is."

They both close their eyes and drift away. Kagome opens her eyes and gives a faint smile.

"I've been waiting on you two."

Her line goes flat which sends a nurse running in.

"Oh my God! Doctor!"

_Newsflash_

"_Tonight we bring you a tragic tale of two close families, struck deeply by the 9/11 attack. Corporate giants, and brothers, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha Tashio of TashioCorp have died. Sources say that Inuyasha Tashio died of an acute heart attack right after finding out that his wife, Kikyou, was pregnant with their second child and had died on Flight 506. Their two year old son, Yasha, died soon after from an unknown cause. Sesshoumaru Tashio and his three year old son, Souta, were both found dead in the hospital bed besides his wife Kagome Tashio. Kagome died from internal bleeding at the same time that her husband and son died beside her in their sleep."_


End file.
